


Their Other Father

by lostinmymindforever



Series: The Choices We Make [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Their Other Father

The last thing Bobby Singer expected when he got up that morning was Sam and Dean Winchester pulling up in front of his house. When the boys got out of the car Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, who was looking a little sick to his stomach. Last thing Bobby had heard was that Sam had left for college, so he was confused to just why they were there, but he let them come in, watching as Dean ushered Sam towards the bathroom.

As soon as Sam was done being sick the boys joined Bobby in the living room, the two of them sitting much closer than usual, Dean’s arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders, Sam’s head resting against his big brother’s chest. He waited for them to speak, wondering just why they were there and where their father was.

When he asked after John the boys both got angry looks on their faces, and Dean told Bobby what he had found out. Bobby didn’t know what to think, couldn’t understand why John had done what he had, yet that was his usual mind frame when it came to John Winchester.

The boys didn’t flat out tell him they were mated, but Bobby wasn’t dumb. Dean’s attitude, and the way he kept touching Sam told him everything. It was obvious the boys were a mated pair, and that their father had kept them from realizing that fact. Why he had done that was beyond Bobby.

The boys told him that they wanted to settle down somewhere, and Bobby knew right away, with Sam’s being sick a good clue, that not only had they completed their mating, but Sam was pregnant as well.

Bobby let the boys stay at his place until he was able to call in a few favors, and less than a week later the boys were leaving, heading to the house he had found them, and the job he had gotten Dean.

John showed up on his doorstep a week after they had left, and Bobby had half a mind to shoot him on principle, but he held his temper in check, needing to hear things from John’s perspective.

John had barely finished speaking when Bobby kicked him out of the house.

It wasn’t another six months before he saw John, and as much as he wanted to turn his back on the man, as much as a shit father John Winchester was, he was still one hell of a hunter.

Bobby kept tabs on Sam and Dean, meeting them at the hospital when Sam went into labor with little Mary Karen Winchester. He knew damn well they had given her his dead wife’s name as her middle name, even though neither of them had met her. He ended up becoming Mary’s godfather, and loved her as if she was his own.

A short while after little Mary’s first birthday Bobby found out that Sam and Dean were expecting once more, and he drove out to their place to have a nice long talk with Dean. Dean had been going on small little hunts in the time since he and Sam got together, but Bobby felt like them expecting their second would be the right time for Dean to stop. 

Dean hadn’t liked that, feeling like he wasn’t being helpful enough, but Bobby had suggested that the two of them basically become a hub. A place to gather information about the evils that walked the world, a place where hunters could find info on whatever nasty thing they were hunting. 

In the end Dean finally agreed, knowing that in the long run it would be safer for himself and his family if he did so. Over the next few months Bobby stopped out by them as much as possible, bringing more books and research material with him every time. 

When Sam went in to labor the second time Bobby had been out on a hunt, but as soon as he was able to he drove out to see them, meeting little Jonathan Bobby Winchester for the first time. Bobby broke down in tears at the fact that the boys had named their son after him, and wished that John hadn’t screwed things up so badly with them, that he could see the men his sons had grown into and meet his grandbabies.

A few months later they were all out visiting Bobby when he got a phone call from Ellen. She’d found John, half dead and delirious, but from what he had told her before passing out he’d finally tracked down and killed the son of a bitch who killed his wife. 

It was Sam who had told Bobby to have John brought to his house, and when Dean nodded his approval he’d called Ellen back and told her to bring John as soon as possible.

He’d been there a few days before he finally woke, and during that time Bobby had watched little Mary keep sneaking into John’s room, sitting at the side of his bed just watching him. She knew who he was, Sam and Dean had shown her photos of her grandfather, even if he wasn’t in their life at that time, and Mary had the curiosity of the child she was.

When John finally woke up Mary had been in the room, and Bobby knew right away he’d awoken, as she’d coming skipping out of the room, calling for her Daddy and Papa. He’d worried how Sam and Dean would act, but his fears soon dissolved when they walked out of John’s room after about a half hour, Mary practically having to be dragged from the room as she wanted to get to know Grandpa John.

Bobby had watched them all closely, but when he realized that no violence would be happening he let himself breathe calmly.

A few days later Sam and Dean had packed up their car, needing to get home. Dean had a job to get back to, and as much as they’d have loved to stay and get reacquainted with their father, they did have responsibilities. Bobby watched as they said their goodbyes to John, before each of them pulled him into a hug. 

This was a new start, for all of them, and Bobby swore that if John fucked this up he’d make sure that the man would pay. Those boys were as much Bobby’s as they were John’s, and he’d be damned if he stood back and let them get hurt once more.


End file.
